Beauty in her sorrow
by thebattleangel
Summary: A ring cosidered to be a myth. A dark legacy passed down two generations. The only link binding two families whome are sworn enemies. A lie that turned out to be her life and the death of her father at her own hands. Until her cousin Tsuna takes her in with his group of misfit mafia and a mysterious Acrobaleno who makes a big impression on her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****disclaimer: the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to Akira Amano. Sara is my O/C. so I noticed how there isn't much out on this Anime/ Manga and decided I'd have some fun stretching my brains! Enjoy and remember Positive criticism is always welcome****.**

CHAPTER ONE

She sat quietly in her room staring out at the rain as it poured beyond her giant window. The delicate streams of water reflecting on her skin like all the unshed tears she vowed never to cry. From outside Takeshi looked up at the girl and sighed. The rain guardian had never seen such beautiful sadness in all his life. She looked up at the bubbling grey clouds remembering how her mother would sit with her tiny form in her lap as ill as she was, telling her of how the rain came when the angels cried. Her music she listened too emphasized her deep sadness as she sat like a doll in the window seat of her room.

Her father was of the Millefiore so it caused a large rift in her family when the Vongola, her mother's family accepted her. However the Millefiore where the ones who truly sought her for her wealth, her mother's estate was where her family had once resided. On her death bed she bequeathed Sara as the rectory of the large estate which sent her father into a mindless rage. Her mother was from the Vongola but had opted to leave the life of the mafia and live peacefully even though she loved her large family very dearly. Tsuna was a dear cousin of hers and had made it his duty to take Sara in under his wing, after the death of her mother. Sara's estate had become her private retreat for when she got tired of been in the head quarters with Tsuna.

Over the years Takeshi had grown a soft spot towards Sara but much to the mild and hidden disdain of the members she rarely interacted with any of them, her smiles were rarer than her words spoken as she would usually be found in her room lost in her music, writing or staring out her window at the pouring rain. She was the full description of what one called a recluse. But Tsuna knew why she had become that way. He remembered as children how she was always seen with a wide smile on her face. Looking back at the elegant portraits on the walls of the young noble Lady it was hard to picture her smiling now.

He looked out of the large windows that lined the long corridor noticing Takeshi standing in the rain, staring up at his cousin's patio. He couldn't help the small sigh that had escaped him. She had so many possible suitors yet she refused stubbornly to even consider them. It worried him too that the Millefiore were after her.

Silently Sara rose from her seat and opened her patio door, unaware that she was been watched as she stepped out into the ice cold rain. Her music floated around her softly as she stood holding herself, staring out over the terraced gardens. The rain ran down her cheeks like hundreds of tears when something warm joined the ice cold drops.

Takeshi watched intently as pale, slender fingers touched a soft pink, cold kissed cheek. He noticed as she slumped down onto her knees on the wet patio, her knee length black dress soaked and clinging to her slender form as a shudder tore through her. In her hands she clutched the locket she always wore, holding it just above her heart as she cried up to the dark sky above her. Her long snowy hair clung to her features making them more pronounced as she sat alone in the rain and cried. He couldn't stand seeing her like that, cold, alone and broken.

He looked down as he slowly mounted the steps to where her form sat, tears streaking her frost bitten cheeks. Without a word exchanged he picked up her weary form and took her inside knowing she would most definitely catch a cold from been in the rain for so long. He placed her down and closed her patio door, bowing in respect before her left her alone again.

She dropped down on her bed in her wet clothing clutching to a pillow as she wept herself to sleep.

The warm morning sun was the first to wake her from her sleep as she rose and went to her bathroom. Sara sighed feeling numb, yet the pain she felt in her heart never stilled as she sank away into the hot water. Her heart ached as the unwanted tears threatened to spill. She was still unsure about Takeshi seen her in the state she was in the previous night, but she was grateful that the rain guardian didn't ask any questions. She trusted that he would keep it secret and in so sighed wearily again as she climbed out.

Opening her closet she pulled out another knee length black dress with elbow length sleeve and a slightly fuller skirt piece, made so with many layers of ivory tulle. The top of the skirt if her dress was made up of small layers of black lace cascading slightly over each other, she brushed out her long snowy locks and pulled on a pair of thigh length black heeled boots which disappeared under her dress as she laced them up. She looked one last time in her full length mirror before leaving the comfort of her room to walk through the head quarters. Beyond the window, the sun shone brilliantly lapping its golden glow over the dew dropped petals of the rose bushes below.

Slowly walking down the marble steps she walked out of the main entrance door into the garden, ignoring the fact that she was been watched intensely by more than one set of eyes. She walked to her favorite grove of trees near the grand fountain as she settled on the old bench beneath them with a book.

Tsuna looked up at all the men who stared at her and sighed. She was a fleeting beauty just as her mother had been. They decided it safest if she remained on her own in the garden as the Varia had decided to grace the head quarters with their presence and the last thing that Tsuna wanted was for any of them to lay eyes on his dear cousin as they would most likely scare the poor lady. Also most of the men were well aware of the small fact that Sara was the holder of a rare ring. The moon ring, which made the silent woman the guardian of the moon, it was something that was slightly understandable by the other members when they looked at her personality. She held the hardest truths and the deepest secrets and her ring was one of them.

The ring could be found on the ring finger of her right hand with its stone that glowed just as the moon did with pale silver light. She glanced down at it then touched the locket she held so dear to her.

Squalo was the first member of the Varia to see Sara sitting quietly beneath the trees. "VOOOOOOOI! So who is the eerie looking woman beneath the trees outside?" he asked a little too loudly for Tsuna's liking.

He looked out over the garden to the eerie figure of Sara and sighed knowing he'd have to answer or they would go up to her and he didn't need that. "That is Sara, she is my cousin." He spoke looking at Squalo who watched as the young woman with hair as white as his own started gliding towards the steps of the patio that joined the door of the lounge they were in. Tsuna noticed this and groaned inwardly casting Takeshi and the others a worried glance. When her figure ghosted up the stairs and stood in the door way looking at the room full of men.

"Who are these people?" she asked quietly as pale blue eyes narrowed on the form of each stranger before resting on Tsuna, expecting an answer from him. Most of the Vongola present in the room had been shocked into silence at the sound of her voice. She looked at Squalo, her face expressionless as her gaze moved to Xanxus. Yet Tsuna still left her question unanswered as she moved into the room losing the door behind her. Takeshi couldn't take his eyes off her as she stood, her sad eyes demanding an answer from her cousin.

"These are the Varia." Another voice rang through the silence. Tsuna turned along with all the others to face the one who had spoken up. It was Hibari who had done the honors. He growled and turned his back on all the others in the room looking out the window. Sara walked across the room and took a seat between Gokudera and Takeshi, Reborn hopped on her lap silently as she sat holding the small infant. It was a relief to some of the members that she was fond of the infant even though she never spoke or smiled much.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The head quarters were back to normal once the Varia had left. Tsuna had run off looking for Kyoko and the rest had gone off to do paperwork or whatever it was they did. Sara sat quietly in the company of Reborn who toyed with a strand of her silvery hair. He looked up taking in the young woman's features. The way her messy fringe came to a predominant point between her eyes, how her hair flowed down her back and onto the seat of the couch, as well as its silky texture. The mild warm of her pale skin and those soul piercing, all knowing, pale blue eyes with their jet black crescent moons that framed each of them.

He was curious about the woman. She had never spoken more than a sentence around the others but always listened when she didn't feel like been all alone. Her ring intrigued him somewhat too. "Sara do you prefer always been alone?" he asked softly.

She looked down at the small baby and sighed softly. "No and yes." She answered softly.

She watched as the small infant took her hand and admired her ring with great curiosity. "Your ring?" he asked curiously watching as her gaze fell on the unique ring on her finger.

She nodded glancing over at the door then looked down at her hand again. "It can only be worn by a female of the Vongola bloodline." Her answer was simple but made much sense to the hit man who sat in her lap.

"That would mean you have the same ability to see through all like Tsuna does?" he asked slowly still examining the strange ring. She nodded her head in response and looked down at the small infant, the fingers of her free hand brushing against her locket.

"My mother passed the ring on to me just before she passed, she told me to guard it with my life and to never let it leave its place on my finger until I pass it on one day. This ring is the reason the Millefiore seeks me out." Her soft voice echoed through Reborn's mind. He looked up slightly taken by the sad expression in her eyes. It was over whelming just to look into them, to feel the same sadness that loomed over her existence every single day.

"Then it must be extremely unique for them to want it so badly do you not think." She looked down at Reborn and nodded.

"The ring isn't the same as the other rings. It grants its user more than just the will flame, like Yuni it allows me to resurrect those who have fallen, but I must take on part of their pain in order to heal them. The only curse that came with the ring was that the guardian's hair turned snowy white and glowed, the reason I locked myself away."

Reborn was slightly shocked by what the woman was saying, he was mesmerized by her as she sat with him and told him of the ring she wore. With small fingers he ran a soft fingertip over the cold glowing stone and compared it to Sara's hair. Just as Sara wanted to continue telling Reborn about the ring the door of the lounge was burst open and in ran a nervous Tsuna from a fuming Hibari. She looked away unaware that the infant on her lap still held her hand in his looking at the ring. Tsuna acknowledged the two who sat in silence when he fled from the lounge. Hibari slammed the door behind him as he followed suit.

Reborn looked back up at Sara as she sat staring out the window. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she thought of her past when she looked back down at Reborn. "To wear this ring is the ultimate curse because of its power, I am the light in the darkness, the moonlight at the darkest hour. This family has their sun and I, I am their moon."

"The Vongola moon, said to hold the most beautiful sadness ever seen by mankind, a woman whose tears would hold the most painful truths and deepest secrets, a woman who like the moon is alone, watching everything below her." Reborn mused as he recalled the legend that had started with Sara's late mother and it was now her painful legend. He looked up at her, he knew all about her, but hearing this information from her made it seem more reliable. He never knew how one being could walk alone for so long.

She looked at the infant and a tiny smile played at her lips as she glanced out the giant window. "Even the moon is not alone it has its stars even though the beauty is found in its sorrow. It will always have the sun as well." Reborn looked up at the woman even though the smile was small it was something so beautiful he could have never imagined it. He knew she was referring to the rest of the Vongola whom surrounded her each and every day.

He watched her intently as she picked him up and took him to the library. Before she made her way back to her room to read through the journal her mother had left her before she passed. Closing her room door she pulled out the book from the box she had hidden it in and started paging through it slowly. Till she came to a paragraph she had over looked before.

"My beautiful daughter as you come of age you shall notice that your aging will slow down rapidly, almost to a halt, do not fear as this is part of the curse that must be accepted by the wearer of the ring. My life did not count much as I grew ill not to long after receiving the ring, I tried to cure a disease but instead it took my body, as follows I write this to tell you my love that you can only resurrect the dead, nothing more than that. The fact that your life becomes so extended will stem in the strength you have when you take on part of the person's pain."

She sighed as she looked at the page. This was the curse of the moon she was only able to love once. Closing the book she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. In her sleep she found herself floating into a dream. It was strange, one of her favorite songs echoed through the beautiful hall way as she walked alone through a sea of swaying bodies, the place was the ballroom in her home. A beautiful white dress floated around her as a masked stranger approached her, taking her hand and leading her into the dance, holding her close as they twirled elegantly through the sea of dancers. The man was tall and lean only his mouth and jaw line exposed by the mask, on his head, a fedora with elegant feathers assembled in it.

Something about the man seemed familiar as he stared down into her eyes. She found she couldn't look away when he twirled her out onto the grand patio dancing with her under the moonlight and the bright stars that filled the vast, eternity of inky blackness that stretched out above them. The stranger said not a word but ghosted a small sentence against her ear with his lips as he kissed her gently.

She opened her eyes in a daze to find the moon shining beyond her window. Running her hands over her cheeks she sighed and rolled over wondering who the man in her dreams could have been. For her curse she feared falling in love it was another reason why she didn't get close to all those around her. She couldn't fall for the wrong man, she wouldn't let it happen.

Reborn woke up smiling thinking of the dream he had, had of Sara. It was one way of getting close to her, though he wanted to spend time with her in his adult form. He knew she might shy away. He smirked wickedly as he cuddled up and looked out his window at the same moon he knew she'd be looking up at.

Sara never slept another wink that night, scared she would fall into the same strange dream she had just woken from. As she lay on her bed she watched as the sky started getting lighter and soon the very first rays of sunshine peeked in at her through the windows. She pulled out the book from under her pillow turning to the first page. Her father's favorite quote stood out at her stabbing her like a dagger to the ring. A dark looking eternity awaited but she knew that no matter what the Vongola would always be her family.

She stood up and walked onto her balcony, shivering as the coolness in the morning air wrapped around her. 'Who are you and why now of all times did you come to me in my dreams.' She thought to herself as she looked over the white grounds of the garden before her. Her time was up for now at the head quarters and she knew as well as any other member that it was time to break her bad habits. Beyond her view on the other side of the white, frosted hills her own estate awaited her and with it came a splendid plan she had decided on to break the many years of her reclusive nature.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Quietly Sara made her way down the corridor to find Gokudera. He knew that whenever she approached him it was his duty to take her to Tsuna as he always knew where to find him. Without a single word he led her to the study opening and closing the door and waiting patiently outside. What had slightly unnerved the male was the fact that the small woman had walked to him with her archery equipment. He didn't know much personally about Sara but within the mafia stories of her were like legends, she was said to be deadly with her bow in hand. She never missed her shot no matter what distance she was the deadliest assassin, deadlier than the Varia as they called her the Angel of Death in her glory days.

"Tsuna I need to speak with you most urgently." She whispered when a man stood up in the study. She looked at him suspiciously as he bowed, something about him was familiar. To be exact, it was something about his smile. He turned and sat down when Tsuna smiled warmly at his cousin.

"I see you got out your old weapons again Sara, you always were brilliant at your archery and your swordsmanship, I never understood why you never chose to wield a sword. "He looked at her and changed his entire facial expression when he noticed hers.

"I did, Tsuna I am going to be leaving for a while. I have plans I have made, really large scale plans but as always I will return in due time." Her simple sentence had instantly hit home as Tsuna shook his head slowly in disagreement.

"Sara are you insane or something? At a time like this when we are all aware of the intentions of the Millefiore?" he stood up from his seat and walked over to his cousin looking down into her eyes as they widened with shock. She had never seen this side of Tsuna, ever. He grasped her shoulders and looked down at her.

"I have to do this Tsuna. I don't want to be known as the reclusive little rich girl anymore. I have mountains of money I inherited. I want to throw just one grand scale ball and invite everyone." She was serious. But then again Tsuna knew that Sara was always dead serious. He tightened his grasp on her shoulders.

"Including them?" the bitterness and slight anger in his usual soft tone caught her off guard completely as she looked up at her cousin.

Sara nodded. "Unfortunately I am the link that bonds the Vongola to the Millefiore, as much as it is to my very own distaste, they are my family too Tsuna, but for the sake of my life I chose my mother's side of the family." Tsuna sighed looking down at the small young woman and nodded.

He knew that it was futile to try and completely cut off the Millefiore from Sara. They were from her father's side. There were things that Giotto had told him as a young boy of Sara's parents union that he wished with every fiber of his being he could tell her. He turned away from her and sighed. "Fine then at least take someone with you to protect you, I won't let you leave here alone." Much to his relief she didn't argue as she left the room knowing he would make all the necessary arrangements.

Tsuna sat down quietly and sent Gokudera to call the others. He would need to pick carefully if it was someone to protect her. He knew he could send anyone but he just wanted to be careful.

Hibari, Gokudera, Lambo, Reborn, Ryohei and Takeshi all sat before him on the large sofa as he looked over at each one. He sighed at his choice pointing out between three. Hibari, Reborn and Takeshi, when he dismissed the other three, he wasn't fazed if three guardians where with his cousin they weren't going to be far away at any rate and he still had the Varia beneath him if he really felt desperate for protection. Tsuna looked at the three and smiled at them weakly.

"I need the three of you to go with Sara." He said in a low voice. "She has decided to go to her estate and has her mind set on a grand scale ball. She's inviting everyone one, as you are all aware she is the link that bonds us to the Millefiore due to her father's deception, so I need you to look after her. You are all aware that she won't be any problems so it shouldn't be difficult. After the ball she is to return to the head quarters with you three gentlemen, am I clear?"

Reborn nodded in agreement, Takeshi smiled and nodded, Hibari mumbled something unintelligible and groaned but complied with the task at hand for them. They all knew that if something really important job wise came up Tsuna wouldn't hesitate to contact them while they were out.

Later that evening Sara stood in the drive and awaited the Limo that was to take them to her estate. She sighed when instead of one, three showed up to look after her while she was away. Reborn hopped up on her shoulder and grinned as Hibari scowled. Takeshi stood silently with his calm smile on his face as the driver brought the limo to a halt in front of them.

The drive to her estate was a short one, almost thirty minutes given the traffic at the time of traveling. She smiled as the large, elegant wrought iron gates loomed ahead of the limo. The others sat staring at the large home and its beautiful gardens. In front of the door, her staff stood in excited anticipation awaiting her arrival. They all knew as quiet as she had been their well being was always something that was on her mind and as such she always treated them well like they were her family.

Takeshi smiled fondly as he watched her staff welcome her home and hug her, all wanting to know if she was well. And then there it was something they had rarely seen. A warm, gentle smile formed on her lips as she tightly hugged one of the older maids. After making sure that all three men were seen to she settled in she went to her study and started on her plans for the grand ball having all of her staff before her, allocating them jobs to do in the preparation of the extremely large estate. As Takeshi and Hibari stood behind her and Reborn perched himself on the desk, listening to her make her plans.

Once that was done the cook bowed taking his leave so he could prepare their dinner happily, all she had done was nodded when she looked up at the two men who took a seat on a sofa across from her desk. Hibari grunted as he made himself comfortable. Takeshi was the one to break the silence.

"So what all do these plans entitle, you never said much to your workers so we couldn't catch onto the plans much." He spoke in a low voice as he always did with her. She wasn't fond of loud people. All she had done I front of them was write out instructions and hand them to the respective people.

"If you must know I am well aware of each talent each of my workers holds so I give them things to do that I know they will be able to manage and get done with the best possible results." She looked down at her desk and took a deep breath. "Many of them have been here on this estate since before I was born, serving my mother before even she was married. And when she passed they all took it upon themselves to raise me well as my mother would have. Each one taught me something that I didn't know. Some are children of Varia members they taught me how to fight."

The men around her simply nodded as she spoke. Hibari grew bored and left without a word. Feeling rather worried, Takeshi followed him as Sara was left with the more than capable Reborn in her study. "He really doesn't feel like been here does he?" she asked softly looking at the infant.

Reborn chuckled and shook his head, "that's just how Hibari is, I can tell your not to familiar with him." She nodded looking at the papers scattered before her across the large oak desk. "The bow you carry?" he asked inquisitively pointing at it.

"I brought it with so I could train before the ball, I'll be carrying a weapon that evening. The legends and stories are all true about me, they make me sound like a monster, so I hid myself away and took to learning the arts of alchemy it turned out to be a great help." She stood up and motioned for Reborn to follow her. He jumped onto her shoulder then watched as she walked up some stairs to a specific book case. Gently a slender finger ran across the spines of various books until she came to one book pulling it out and pushing it back in. Reborn kept a mental note of the location of the book.

She walked down a long spiral staircase, her boots echoing into the darkness as they clicked along the stone steps when they came to a single door. Pulling a key out from her pocket she opened the door into a small round room with candles everywhere. Mumbling a few words and blowing on the one nearest to her, he watched as all the candles lit in the room. He saw hundreds upon hundreds of books scattered across the floor of the room, books along the walls and large alchemy stations where he knew she would make potions and elixirs. To his left was a room with a simple piece of velvet cloth covering the entrance. He gathered it was where she kept all her supplies. To their right was a set of double doors which she walked too. Pushing them open Reborn looked up at shelves from the floors to the ceiling of millions, upon millions of bottles of different shapes and sizes all labeled neatly.

"Any potion or elixir as well as personal creations, various strengths and so forth of each are here. Alchemy is my secret talent." She smiled a small smile at her years of handy work before looking to the baby on her shoulder. Reborn nodded knowing he would have to look for a potion in the room and he knew who he could ask to assist him. He watched as the candles died out as she closed the door, locking it and walked back to the study. When they returned they found it empty.

"Even in death, sorrow follows the soul." She mumbled as she looked out the window. "A line my father always used." Running her finger over the oak desk she stopped and walked to the book shelf when she pulled out a book with no writing on the spine. Reborn watched as she dusted it off and placed it before her.

"All these years I never thought I would find this and now I know why the phrase was in the journal." She whispered. On the cover of the book was written in gold 'To my Daughter." She opened the first page and with in reading the first paragraph Reborn watched as the book fell from her hands, tears streaming down her face.

He watched as she fled from the room leaving the book behind. He picked it up and read it.

"Do not hate your father for what I am about to tell you my darling angel. My only hope is that you find this book soon before doing anything to brash. Your father was never aware of my knowledge f his secret. It didn't take me much time to figure it out after our marriage. It was all a lie. The Millefiore had planned it all and used your father to use me. The ring you will possess could only ever be worn by a woman of the Vongola bloodline as it is classified as its own Sky type ring. As there is a sun, there is a moon.

Your father lied to me in the start about been a member of the Millefiore family and in so after your birth he kept insisting he take you out with him, but been of the pure Vongola bloodline I had the gift of hyper insight and saw through his attempts to take you anywhere alone. This is a gift you shall inherit. I never meant for you to grow up been the link between the two families my Angel. Remember I will always love you no matter where I am.

P.S: please stay away from the Millefiore my child.

Reborn knew this was all true after what Tsuna had explained to them. Taking the book with him he left the study and looked around when he bumped into the old woman from when they had arrived. Her name was said to be Mavis. She smiled down at Reborn with wise eyes picking him up.

"There is something I need to give too you Master Reborn, do not tell the Lady. But I sense that with you, there is simply more than meets the eye." She walked into the study locking the door, at the book shelf she pulled out the book and produced her own copy of the key opening the door and walking straight to the library of potions and elixirs. Setting Reborn down, she climbed the ladder till she came in line with the shelf she was looking for. Slowly she pulled herself along the wall picking up two bottles carefully.

She walked over to the infant and handed him the one bottle. Nodding she urged him to take a sip. After that she took the bottle and poured some contents into another bottle which held ten adult mouthfuls, it was double for Reborn as he would be an infant when taking a sip from the bottle. Tying a string around the bottle neck she placed it down looking again at a handsome man who now stood in the room. His dark eyes resting on the old woman as she took another small bottle and labeled it placing some of the other dark purple liquid into it, turning and handing it to Reborn.

"Now remember young man, the teal colored one lasts exactly an hour and you can only drink the fluid once a day. So on the day of the evening of the ball take a mouthful of the twenty –four hour potion. It's the deep purple one. But remember on that day you can't drink from the teal one. "She eyed him up and down smiling when he nodded in understanding as to what the old woman was saying.

He watched as she pulled out a tape measure and motioned for him to come closer as she placed a pen and paper down on the seat beside where she stood. "What is this for?" he asked as she chuckled.

"The lady has put me in charge of all the outfits for you gentlemen as well as picking out masks. I have you al covered, all I needed was the right measurements." The old woman spoke as she diligently took all the measurements down that she needed as well as what styled costume would look best on the man before her. The sixty minutes seemed to be all she needed to get everything she wanted done. Once back in the study the old woman took her leave after taking Reborn to his room. He looked at the time on the old clock. It was shortly after midnight and he knew that it wasn't the same day so he took a tiny sip of the teal potion after hiding the other away.

Quietly he walked through the sleeping estate when he came to a set o elegantly carved wooden doors which he knew could belong to no one else but Sara's room. Silently he slipped into her room and made his way over to where her sleeping figure lay bathed in the pale glow of the moon outside. Gently he stroked her hair, running a hand along her cheek before placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Dream of me my princess." He whispered stroking her silky hair as it glowed in the moonlight. Before his hour ended her left her room after placing a final kiss on top of her head and then he made his way back to his room.

Sara's eyes fluttered open to the pale moonlight as she looked around her room. 'I must have been dreaming about him again.' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and fell asleep yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Sara walked around inspecting the progress been made, her invitations were all made and sent out to the respective recipients. The outfits were ready and waiting, having been seen to by Mavis. Her dress had arrived and with just two days to go to the grand ball.

She stood silently staring at the sun as she sighed. She felt confused, each night she dreamt of that stranger. It made her worry as she sat down at her desk. Why did she always feel she couldn't look Reborn in the eye after her dreams she had. She held her head in her hands and exhaled when the men came in. "Well that's the last of it done." Takeshi smiled.

"Thank you Takeshi." She couldn't believe that a month had passed since they had been at her home. Soon they would all be back at the Vongola head quarters under the watchful eye of Tsuna. The last of the deliveries for the day had arrived as she went through the contents of the boxes. She nodded in approval and took them all to the ball room where she put the crisp white table clothes over each table. The room had started to look beautiful even though the flowers and garlands weren't up yet. The lighting and other streamers and all that were done, the area for the musicians set up with the instruments tuned and ready to be played.

When they all looked again it was the morning of the ball. Sara had spent more than half the day in her room been prepared for the ball after she had over seen the placement of all the platters, flowers and other last minute finishing touches. The band now had the rest of the afternoon to practice in the hall and get what they needed done while the chefs, waiters and waitresses as well as the butlers packed out the smaller things that were needed. Mavis was to host and one of the other butlers to announce the arrivals of various couples as the two had played the bigger roles in her upbringing.

The music floated through the air as she walked to make her grand appearance. Hibari had slunk away in the crowd and Takeshi was standing with Tsuna. Sara took a deep shaky breath as she picked out the members of the Millefiore one by one. One in particular stood out to her. Her cousin Byakuran whom always ate marshmallows she realized how peaceful it all looked, not a single invitation was turned down that had been sent out. Sara sighed shakily looking over the crowd all waiting for her to finally show her face after all the years. The steps looked daunting, there were so many to walk down and she was walking alone. It would only make her situation worse not having a gentleman on her arm. She groaned inwardly looking for the infant Reborn, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Gokudera, Ryohei and a much older looking Lambo stood near Tsuna all looking casual as some single ladies approached them giggling and blushing. She took another deep breath and swallowed the dry lump in her throat. People were beginning to look like they believed she wouldn't show. The butler who stood at the velvet drapes smiled at her reassuringly as he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to thee, the illusive Lady Sara."

She felt her pounding heart race to a sudden stop, the blood in her veins freezing as the ball room went dead. The lights dulled and a single beam in a creamy white rested before her feet. Only the sound of the band filled the silent room as she slipped her mask down and covered her bottom half of her face with a beautiful fan as she gracefully made her way down the many steps to where the crowd of people awaited her.

As she glided her heart felt heavy, it was when she cursed her mind for having the dreams she did where the perfect stranger had come into her life and swept her off her feet. Like some strange knowledge the people slowly opened up making a path which led her straight to the middle of the ballroom where I figure stood in the center of the opening in the dark, their back facing her. Sara bit the inside of her cheek hoping that it wasn't Byakuran but the man's hair was to dark. He wore a strange almost pirate styled hat with elegant plumes of feathers arranged on it. He wore an elegant suit as he tuned and bowed holding his hand out to her.

Her heart as if instantly revived from its dead pan started racing in her chest as she placed a delicately gloved hand in his. He gently eased her into the first dance formally opening the dance floor when soon they were the center of the dance. He glided her through the sea of gracefully swaying bodies when a butler at the glass patio door opened them and let them out onto the patio as they gracefully twirled and swayed to the intoxicating rhythm of the song that the band played. As they danced she found she couldn't take her eyes off the stranger. She felt like she knew him more than she was meant too. She felt comfortable with this man. As she stood in his arms it felt as if the entire world had melted away and it was just the two of them alone dancing to.

The other members of the party who weren't dancing were far too curious to try and see who the man was that danced with Sara. Yet only a few knew who he truly was. As he slowed them to a halt, time seemed to stand still as he looked down at Sara stroking her cheek in the silvery glow of the moon. "You are truly a beautiful sight to behold I thought I would only see you in my dreams." A low husky voice wrapped around her as she stared up at the man. The poor light though did nothing to help her cause. She blushed when he kissed her hand gently and led her back into the ball room where they continued to dance with one and other for the rest of the night.

The rule of masquerade balls still applied where at midnight everyone would reveal themselves and then leave. Glancing at the clock there was exactly half an hour till midnight. Twirling Sara one last time Reborn pulled her close and placed his lips against her ear gently.

"Meet me at the small lake at the bottom of the garden under the willow tree I will be waiting for you." She nodded silently and watched as he vanished from sight. Tsuna stood beside her and looked in the direction she was looking. Then danced to one song with her before she left to go into the garden, on the estate there were many ponds and lakes but only one sat at the bottom with its beautiful willow tree, as a child her mother would take her there and have picnics beneath the sorrowful tree. As she walked along the stone path her heels of her shoes where the only sound along he deafening racing of her heart. She continued walking along the stone path through all her beautiful gardens until she came to the field that led to the lake which was hidden behind a small grove of trees with its beautiful streams and ancient yet reliable foot bridges.

She ran through the field in the cool night air nothing but the moonlight to guide her through her well known path. Through the trees she heard the quiet bubbling of the stream and spotted the foot bridge. She slowly climbed the small steps onto it and crossed it coming to the opening which was a night blooming jasmine covered arch when she walked into the clearing alongside the small lake, the small cascading waterfalls bubbled down into the cold clear, glittering pool below when she spotted him standing staring up at the moon under the willow tree. Her heart stopped as her feet moved forward, clumsy step after clumsy step at a time.

He still wore his mask as she wore hers. He turned to face her holding out his hand. Behind the mask his lips curled into a smile as her fleetingly, disturbingly beautiful form moved closer towards him. She reached out and took his hand as he stepped toward her effortlessly closing the small space between them. He slowly and gently removed her mask staring deeply into her eyes. He wanted to be able to see her expression when she saw his face. Taking her small hands he placed them on either side of his mask as he looked down at her. Ever so slowly she unclipped his mask and pulled it off. He watched as she gasped a hand running delicately over the smooth skin of his cheek.

Reborn smiled down at Sara when she brushed the tips of her fingers through his spiky black hair. His eyes, she recognized his dark, eyes that bore right through ones soul. His jaw line, his lips, it all matched the man from her dreams as she stood stunned and shocked not able to tear her gaze from him for a single second. They stood in silence staring at each other, Reborn with his hands on her tiny waist holding her close and her, with her one hand against his chest and the other gently stroking his cheek and hair, her finger tracing the outline of his lips. Ever so slowly they found themselves moving towards each other as he gently brushed his lips against hers before pressing them to hers with a little more passion. He pulled her tiny form closer as she melted away into the kiss running her hands through his hair.

Slowly they parted for air as she gently held onto him. Reborn was considerably taller than her so he lent down and kissed her ear gently whispering. "Ti adoro la mia principessa." She looked up at him as her eyes widened slightly. She only knew one person who constantly used Italian even when greeting others except he wasn't a grown man he was an infant.

"Is it really you?" She whispered looking at the man slightly astounded. He smiled down at her and kissed her hand gently. Almost as if he was teasing her. Reborn wanted to tell her it was hi but he was sure she would figure out it was him sooner than most would if they ever did. With one last passionate kiss he put her into a gentle sleep and carried her back to the now silent chateau, where he carried her to her room and placed her on her bed. Been the gentlemen he was, to make her comfortable he gently removed her shoes as tucked the stray strands of her hair that hung in her face back. He walked out onto her patio staring up at the moon, his hands in his pockets as he glanced over at her sleeping form.

Sara opened her eyes slowly to see his figure in the moonlight on her balcony. Quietly she stood up and walked to him wrapping her arms around is stomach. "I can't believe it is really you, after more than a month of endless dreams of your existence." She whispered into Reborn's back still unable to put the final pieces of the puzzle together. Until Leon looked down at her from the thought strangers shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Reborn watched as her eyes widened in disbelief as Leon peered down at her from his shoulder. Her already pink cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink as she gaped in disbelief.

"Re-Reborn is it really you." She stuttered as she ran her fingers over his features. It was after all his eyes that stood out the most to her. He looked ahead of him taking her hands gently in his own. He turned his body around lifting her chin so her gaze met his.

"You took long enough to figure it out la mia principessa." His voice came out a lot deeper than he thought it would with a husky edge which seemed to grab her attention. He watched as she blushed. Questioning how his curse worked since she knew all about it but had never seen him in his proper adult form. She had seen him in his disguised forms on many occasions when he wanted to see Tsuna's progress and each time she saw him in that manner she would simply stare at him in silence. He noted on many occasion that her hyper intuition was slightly more advanced than Tsuna's.

"The Acrobaleno curse is s strange one, I can only change when Tsuna is in danger but I can also use other things if I can find them that can restore me to my original form. Been stuck like this I don't age any further than what I had." He grinned waiting for her to ask another question, but instead she remained silent in his arms, seemingly content.

She closed her eyes resting her cheek against his hand when he lent down and kissed her gently on the lips before picking her up bridal style and taking her inside, placing her down on her bed he sat by her in silence until she fell asleep. He knew it was his time to disappear and wait for the potion to wear off but he knew too that she knew who he was. Smiling down at her sleeping form he closed his eyes and relaxed. When he woke up she was still fast asleep in his arms and the potion hadn't yet worked off. Looking down at his watch he noticed he had two hours left until he would change back to his cursed form. He smiled down at her kissing her cheek when her eyes fluttered open resting on his features.

"How much longer do you have left?" she asked sleepily as the setting sun painted the sky magnificent hues of orange, pinks and red beyond her windows.

"A little less than two hours until I'm back to normal." He said in a low voice. She nodded and stood up noticing she had been changed. She looked at him blushing when he chuckled. "I got Mavis to see to you after you fell asleep, the corset seemed to look uncomfortable." He chuckled as her cheeks went redder. The strange girl had broken one of her habits she wished to by holding the ball the previous night, even though she remained silent most of the time he had spent with her it didn't matter, just as long as he had gotten to spend time with her.

Soft music started playing in her room and he turned to her and held out his hand. "One last dance before I must go." He whispered. She nodded taking his hand, allowing him to lead her around the room. One last kiss and then he left to go to his room.

Sara changed into a comfortable dress running past Hibari to her study. She ran to the book shelf pulling the book as she ran down the stone steps to her secret room. She stood by her alchemy station and pulled out the small book she had written all her recipes in. Smiling she started making new potions. She changed a recipe slightly to strengthen it so its effect could last longer, by the time she was done a black liquid stood in three large bottles as she labeled them meticulously and placed wax over two of the three bottles lids. Slumping down she wiped he forehead and looked at the potions she had mixed smiling at her work. Five bottles of the teal liquid, five bottles of the deep purple liquid and three bottles of the black liquid which looked to be an overly deep red when poured in the light. One bottle of each she placed in her library of bottles. She placed the others carefully in a box and closed it taking it up with her.

Once it was in her room she took her bow and arrow and went to where she trained the first time. Meticulously and restlessly she started training herself again. Aiming the arrow at the head and heart of her target as well as her throwing knives, each time she never missed her target. Reborn had followed her in his infant form and sat with dark, gleaming eyes watching Sara as she trained. She stood staring at her handy work once she was done. Seemingly frozen, her eyes held a wide expression of shock as she dropped her head. She turned and walked away looking almost robotic when she walked to a large, beautiful marble angel in the garden near where she trained.

He watched as she fell to her knees underneath it simply staring up at it. "I miss you mother." Was all that left her lips when Reborn turned and left her. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder to the place where he had been and shook her head. She knew she had a legacy to uphold and now was the time. Been the moon guardian she would help protect Tsuna and soon have her own family to join the Vongola and strengthen their numbers so when her cousin came for them they would be ready for him.

She walked back to the home to find everyone packed and ready. Mavis had set all her bags for her and hugged her tightly. "Everything you will need I have packed in for you Lady Sara." She nodded appreciating what she had done and looked over at Reborn who smiled up at her winking. The drive back was quick and as soon as they arrived it was decided that Sara would be sent on a mission with Takeshi and Gokudera.

"This is a change of heart cousin, even for you." She said in a low voice as she walked into his office after changing into her uniform she preferred to go out in. A low cut black halter neck top, a black leather corset on her waist, a mid thigh length black skirt and thigh length black heeled boots with black stockings. She noticed all the men in the office's faces drop. Only Reborn spoke up.

"Angelo Della morte." He said with a sly grin on his face. She looked over at him and gave a small smile, before turning to Tsuna.

"It was a change, but it seems you have also changed after you swore never to take a life again." He looked worriedly over at Sara.

"You know of my legacy Tsuna, I must accept it no matter what. I learnt the truth while back on the estate. I accepted it. I was the one who killed my father but it was for all the right reasons and I don't regret it anymore, he lied and it affected more than just my mother. It affected me as well. He was selfish. If I'm a link between two enemies then I must become a stranger to one side. And I chose many years ago before you took me in. It's unfair that I sit stuck in my past. I need to move forward and I know I'm not doing it alone." She looked at the men who stood behind Tsuna. He nodded in agreement and then debriefed them on what was happening.

It was a simple mission but in the long run would prove greater than any of them thought it might. The angel of death had finally returned to live out her legacy as dark as it was. She knew what she had to do and wasn't afraid of it either. She knew through it all she had to thank Reborn. She felt free of her dark burden.

She sat silently watching as Gokudera and Takeshi went into a full out battle, hidden in the trees she set her target on their primary mission. Gokudera had made a mess up by going in head first and Takeshi fought alongside him with a smile on his face. She locked her target on the man's head releasing the arrow as it sped forward. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion as her arrow penetrated the man's head leaving him dead on the spot, blood running in a steady stream down his hard face. She jumped down glaring at the men who still stood, throwing knives between her fingers. On sight of her the remaining two turned and ran after whimpering the name given to her in her mother's legacy. She was the one who ended their lives with two arrows through their backs driven right through the men's hearts as they lay face down in the dirt.

Takeshi looked at her just as stunned as Gokudera did when they left to go back to the head quarters. All but too excited to tell Tsuna of how deadly she was with her bow and arrows and how the mafia members fled when they saw her, the sheer fear in their eyes as they uttered her name in disbelief before she killed them quickly and effortlessly. She didn't stay around in the office leaving as soon as Tsuna was told of their safe arrival. She walked toward her room slipping inside and locking the door not noticing the male figure standing on her patio in the cool evening breeze. Slowly she pulled off her weapons, putting the holsters down neatly when she felt a pair of lips brush against her neck while two arms wrapped around her waist.

Reborn knew he didn't have time for relationships but with Sara he made time, he wanted to be with her and he knew with her skills in alchemy she made it possible for him to spend that time with her without having to pay someone for the help. He smiled pulling her close looking at their reflection in the mirror. He smiled gently holding her close turning her head so he could kiss her. He kissed her cheek watching as a light blush sprinkled across them as she glanced down at their hands. He brushed his thumb over her ring smiling. But sighed when the thought of a family came to mind, Reborn couldn't pass his curse down to his child and he refused to give it up. Sara had one secret though the one the holder of the ring held, one of the reasons that her cousin from the Millefiore wanted her in his possession. She knew how ruthless he was and that her life would mean no less to him than anyone else's even though she was his family.

Reborn smiled at her taking her hand and leading her to a small box he had placed on her bed. She looked up at him confused when the lid of the box moved and a quiet mew escaped. She slowly lifted the lid to find a tiny snow white kitten with eyes as blue as her own looked up at her curiously.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The weeks that followed were strange ones. Tsuna, under the watchful eye of his home tutor had started more intense training and Sara had been asked to help. She looked down at the slightly quivering form of her cousin and back to Reborn shaking her head. He on the other hand seemed rather pleased with his handy work.

"Let's try something different today shall we." Reborn smirked crouching down beside Tsuna, the barrel of his gun still smoking slightly from the previous shots he fired. He looked up at Sara and smirked deviously.

She looked at him with a wide eyed expression and started shaking her head when Gokudera walked with a stick of dynamite in hand rather casually. She shook her head more rapidly thinking of the worst case scenario well aware that Reborn had actually shot at Tsuna before during one of his tutoring sessions. Seemingly with the way he was cowering and covering his head it had done more damage than training.

"Tsuna why not try and use a sword." Reborn grinned looking over to Takeshi the back at Sara, his small eyes gleaming. Takeshi looked over at them rather perplexed as a sigh escaped Sara's lips causing all of the men to turn and face her direction.

They all watched as she walked over to her cousin and knelt in front of him. "Tsuna, you need to stop hiding, you are going to be the next head of this family whether you like it or not. You are going to be shot at no matter how much you dislike it. You need to stand tall no matter how afraid you are. You can't spend your life hiding. Your fight starts now and you know this life has no place for those who don't want to fight. No one here is judging you so if you don't want to be, no one will." Three pairs of eyes watched as Tsuna looked up at his cousin.

She reached her hand down to him and helped him up. "Now Sawada Tsuna, you stand tall and do it with the Vongola pride." She said raising her voice slightly. Tsuna looked down at her unable to form the right words and just nodded obediently in reply as Sara smiled a small smile at him.

She walked away and watched as his training continued keeping a close eye on Gokudera incase he tied to intervene. She had to admit Reborn was a master. "So why exactly did you stop." Takeshi's voice broke her train of thought.

"I wasn't sure if I could accept my legacy, this whole mafia business isn't a place for a woman, and it's more of a cruel man's world." She answered softly looking over at the dark haired man who stood beside her.

"That didn't really answer my question."

She looked up at Takeshi and sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day rubbing her temples. "When I was young I was given the ring as my mother grew too sick to wear it and protect it. The rumors of me killing my father are all but true. After him I decided to stop."

Takeshi looked over at Sara shocked at the words that spilt from her lips. "Who trained you?"

She smiled at this and chuckled, "you know my father been in with the enemy did have its perks, I was trained by one of the Vindice. I only knew my tutor by voice, never by face. I killed many before I killed my father. Something was just never right." By the time Sara looked again Ryohei and Gokudera were listening intently alongside Takeshi who seemed shocked.

"But the Vindice are dangerous." He half choked out.

Sara chuckled darkly shocking everyone in her. Taking a breath to compose herself she smiled and shook her head. "The Vindice is a group that none of the mafia want to mess with and even though I am familiar with them not even I will try mess around with them, top female assassin or not."

"So then that should…" Ryohei started only to be cut off by Sara.

"No, it doesn't make me a better assassin than Reborn one does need to keep in mind how strong he really is." She smiled a small smile and looked over at the infant who continued to taunt Tsuna while training him.

"It's still strange though, even though you stopped people still called you the strongest female assassin alive, I mean after such a long time surely you should have grown a little bit rusty." Gokudera commented.

With that Sara shook her head and what unfolded before them happened in what seemed to be a blur. When they looked again one of the targets had been shot through the head and heart as well as having multiple throwing knives in areas where the vital organs could be found. Four jaws hung on the floor at the scene and dragged to look at Sara, except for Reborn. He stood grinning at her sheer speed and accuracy.

Feeling slightly awkward Sara turned and left the men in silence, it had been a long enough morning for her as she walked towards the head quarters to go to her room for some relaxation time. Something seemed out of place, horribly out of place as she walked into her room. Pulling out a dagger she flung it and a squeal came from where it had lodged itself in the wooden paneling of her walls.

"Kyoko what on earth are you doing in my room?" she walked over pulling the frightened girl away from the wall.

"I forgot what I wanted to say." The words rushed out really quickly as she turned and fled the room. Sara looked at her worriedly when there was a note on her pillow. Sara looked at it skeptically before she opened it and read it.

"Leave him alone, he is mine."

Sara looked at the piece of paper confused and sighed when her door opened and Reborn slipped inside still in his infant form. Quickly she rumpled up the paper in her hand and hid it behind her back from the hawk eyes of Reborn who had a habit of spotting every single little thing you didn't want him to. Unfortunately he had noticed the paper and looked at you raising an eyebrow. When Sara looked again a fully grown Reborn stood in front of her looking down at her curiously. Much to her frustration he had seen the paper before she hid it behind her back.

"What was that?" He asked smoothly watching as her face paled more than it already was.

'Shit I got to get rid of the paper before he reads it.' She watched as he walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her form. "Uh… u-uh it's nothing really." She felt her eyes widen at the sound of her voice.

Reborn smirked as he got nearer to the young woman. "It's not nothing, you never stutter Sara. What is on that paper your hiding behind you." She shook her head defiantly watching Reborn closely. His devilish smirk made her blood freeze the last thing she wanted was for him to read the petty letter. But as always he was a step ahead of her, she tried to stand up and run but to no avail when he caught her wrist and pulled her back into his chest falling down onto the bed with her. He chuckled as her face turned bright red when he kissed her pulling the paper from her hand with ease.

With diligent fingers he straightened the piece of paper laughing when he read the contents. "I'm taking it this "He" the person is referring to is me. And I think I know exactly who the culprit is." He chuckled kissing the top of Sara's head.

"How did she…" Sara half choked on the words only to have Reborn complete her sentence.

"Figure it out? Well I am aware that we never told her anything, so far we haven't really told anyone anything, but they did see me with you at the ball and we all know how protective Bianchi can get over me." He laughed softly looking at the expression Sara wore.

With that Reborn took her hand and pulled her petite frame up carrying her bridal style with his devilish grin on his face. "Reborn what do you intend on doing?" Sara was worried as he kept walking. She knew they saw them dancing at the ball she held. But further than that, what they had was strictly between the two of them and they had managed to keep it that way for several months since the ball.

They came to Tsuna's study when instead of putting Sara down, Reborn kicked the door open while lip locked with Sara who had tried desperately to protest against his idea of revealing their little secret to the other members of the Vongola. When he pulled away he looked up grinning victoriously. Bianchi glared at Sara who was blushing furiously. The others jaws all dropped as they stared at the scene that unraveled before them. Sara hid her face begging Reborn to take her back to her room. Bianchi was fuming they all knew her poison cooking was on a special menu for Sara. Gokudera stared in disbelief. Takeshi scratched his head grinning sheepishly while trying to calm Bianchi down before she really killed someone. Haru stood twiddling her thumbs while Kyoko fawned over the newly revealed couple.

Back in the safety of her room Sara sighed. "Bianchi didn't like what she saw at all, she was practically glaring venom covered needles at me."

Reborn couldn't help but laugh at the distraught look on Sara's face. "My god your beautiful woman." He breathed staring into her eyes. taken back by what he had said she blushed and looked to the side when a skilled hand slipped under her chin bringing her gaze to meet his when he pulled her into a passionate kiss. The way his hands brushed over her sides gently teasing her was enough to make her will power cave. She blushed finding herself suddenly consumed with a burning need, one she had never ever experienced before. Pulling away she blushed uncontrollably she couldn't bring her gaze to meet Reborn's as he lay over her lightly panting frame. The assassin had become her greatest weakness and her greatest strength.


End file.
